fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Zero
Zero (ゼロ Zero) is Emilia's rival in White Fox Pretty Cure!, she is the character and parallel version of "Grimoire of Zero". A female witch who's the younger version of Emilia, with a child-like in appearance but probably much older. She appears for the first time when Zero tried to steal food from the Babylon Restaurant. She is good in both Sorcery and Magic. Despite her immense knowledge, Zero is clueless with regards to basic knowledge, such as the value of gems and monetary transactions. Situations that may normally embarrass others, hold no problem for her. Zero's alter ego is Cure Enkidu (キュア エンキドゥ Kyua Enkido~u). Her attacks are based on forks able to pierced any targets or stuck them to a nearby wall. Zero's familiar is Anzû: the Wind Spirit. (under construction and don't editing) Disclaimer: These drawings on this crossover character are made come from myself while some pictures or wallpapers are wasn't mine. Appearance: In her civilian form, Zero . In the ??? School, . As Cure Enkidu, . Personality: TBA History: TBA Relationships: Family: Threeteen Love Interest: Mercenary: Best Friend(s): Ram: Battle Partner: TBA Friends: Rem: Rival-Friend: Emilia: . Enemies: TBA Transformations: Cure Enkidu (): is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Zero. Transformation Sequence: TBA Cure Enkidu TBA Attacks: As Cure Enkidu Piercing Fork (ピアッシング フォーク Piasuringu Fōku) - Her main and signature attack as Cure Enkidu. At first, two flying forks are placed on both forearms they turned into giant forks. Then she position herself when she prepares to launch the attack which is charging energy, unleashed a flurry of over one hundred fork attacks which target the enemy's pressure points, before giving the target a final strike. When the target is about attacking Cure Enkidu, she says "You're already dead!", triggering the explosion of a body would eventually self-destroy itself. Ice Pick (アイス ピック Aisu Pikku) - Group Attacks TBA Abilities/Statistics: Attack: 8 / 10 - Defense: 5 / 10 - Speed: 5 / 10 - Stamina: 5 / 10 - Agility: 6 / 10 - Technique: 6 / 10 - Intelligence: 7 / 10 - Strategy: 7 / 10 - Using strategy in need. Teamwork: 7 /10 - Passion: 10 / 10 - Profile: Life-Long Dream: To marry with Mercenary. Goal(s): To become a Cooker-Precure only to defeat her rival Emilia. Like(s): Mercenary (her traveling companion and love interest). Traveling with her companions. The food and eating. Sleep on Mercenary's stomach fur as a real bed. Ram (she loved Ram a lot and thought of herself as Ram's little protegée). Dislike(s): Emilia (her great rival). Rem (she sees her as a competitor to know who Emilia's only rival is and often quarrels with her). Thirteen (her older brother). To waste food in front of her. Those who attack Emilia. Habit(s): To eat as much food. To make embarrassing things in front of others. Hobbies: Fighting and arguing with Emilia or Rem. To practice the magic of her grimoire. Fear(s): To fail of protect others. Quotes: TBA. Etymology: Zero () - . Cure Enkidu (キュア ) - . Nicknames: TBA Songs: Zero's voice actor, , has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Singles: * Absolute Zero * Magic is Life Duets: * TBA Trivia: * TBA Gallery: Chara Profile: TBA Other Pictures: Mercenary and Zero.png|Mercenary and Zero Zero behind a rainbow.jpg|Zero behind a rainbow Zero sleeping on Mercenary.jpg|Zero sleeping on Mercenary Zero eating a cake.jpg|Zero eating a cake Wounded Zero.jpg|Wounded Zero Zero and her friends.png|Zero and her friends Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:White Fox Pretty Cure! Category:White Fox Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Lead Cures Category:Gold Cures